marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kylie "Krossbow" Kenyon
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: LittleRedCrazyHood 07:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. According to previous files and research, Kylie Kenyon previously attended a school in Bristol, United Kingdom, though it is unsure which one exactly. After interviewing survivors of the explosion of the laboratory she was experimented on in, it was revealed that she was abducted at the age of seventeen on her way home from school to be used as a human test subject for a series of experiments. Scientists from a laboratory based in London wished to experiment with human DNA, to give it the ability to become any weapon. This experiment proved successful after two years of experimentation, but all research was destroyed when the laboratory was burned down three years prior to this report. Before its destruction, Kenyon was trained on how to use her powers, and was labelled a mutant. The scientists nicknamed her "Krossbow", as it was the first weapon that her arm shifted into, the K a nod to her civilian identity. Kenyon survived the fire and lived as a thief for two years before deciding to use her powers for good. Kenyon is currently at an estimated age of twenty three, due to her young appearance, however, that could also be a result of the experiments done on her. It seems as if she doesn't age at all. Because of this, many civilians tend to be impressed with her acts of heroism, thinking her to be only a teenager. She has imprisoned or detained many villains in the past, leading to fame as a truly spectacular hero. The public is aware of her civilian identity. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? She has shown to be charitable, donating to many organizations as well as putting up a homeless shelter in Bristol, her home town. However, many people have criticized her for her brutal attitude on the battlefield, as people aren't used to heroes killing or seriously injuring the villains they oppose. Because of this, Kenyon has tried to change her fighting style, though stated that it is hard considering her powers. People who have interacted with her describe her as happy; constantly smiling. Despite all of these good traits, she has also been described as airy, ditzy and not that intelligent, and prefers to be called by her first name, Kylie. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Avengers. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero, reformed villain. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Krossbow has the power of Weapon Physiology, in other words, she can shapeshift her entire body or just a specific part or parts into any weapon of her choosing, as well as a shield to protect herself. She prefers using a crossbow, since it was the first weapon she learned how to master, but she can also wield other weapons. She is also skilled in martial arts. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No significant other. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? At least once a week. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: +8 Category:Confirmation